Project: Army of Light
by TruShadowKing
Summary: The origins of Power Rangers Army of Light. How the giant organization came to be and what it took to bring it to life. Former Heroes will be tested and lives will be changed. (This is the prequel to my fic PR:Army of Light) Enjoy


_Hey guys you would need to read one story and follow another before reading this one its_

_AOL Side Story: Back to Action (completed) this is the prequel of this story_

_and the other is Zordon of Eltar (on-going) follow this story because it ties directly into this story_

_otherwise enjoy and see how the Army of Light was born_

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

_We need to meet soon..._

These were the words that brought up a meeting of two former protectors of the world. It had been a week since his phone call with Tommy and Adam was deep in thought as he drove up to Reefside. Reefside, California wasnt that far from Angel grove at least an hour drive. During this drive Adam thought about the weeks past events. From his regaining his original powers to fighting along side the Operation Overdrive Rangers, he was glad to have helped him in their time of need. The villian Thrax while not technically from his past was the son of the very villians he fought against as a teenager. He was not there when they were defeated so taking the fight to their son was the next best thing he supposed. As Adam got off at the Reefside exit that would lead to Tommy's house on 1992 Valencia Rd his phone rang.

Grabbing his bluetooth he answerd the phone. "Hello"

"Hi honey" a sultry sweet voice he reconginzed awnswered him.

"Hey Tonya whats up how are you and the kids." Adam smiled as he spoke to his wife of 9 years

"They're fine, Kenya is watching saturday morning cartoons with Alpha, JP has been outside training since you left I swear he's more like you every day..."

They both smile at this thought. "And you my darling wife what pretell are you doing"

"I am preaparing breakfast for three since my husband decided to journey to Reefside so early in the morning" she said with a giggle as she heard her husband chuckle over the phone "I miss you Adam"

He smiled "I miss you too baby I'll be back before tonight I promise"

"Alright tell Tommy I said hi...be safe Adam I love you"

"And I love you Tonya tell the kids I love them too bye hon Ill see ya soon"

She smiled "Bye baby"

CLICK

Adam finished his drive to Tommy's house in realitive silence. He pulled up honking the horn a couple times, he got out and walked to the door. He was dressed in simple long black gym shorts and a green and white tshirt. To his suprise it was Katherine Hillard who opened the door, she had on a pair of black leggings and a pink tank top.

"Kat is that you wow its great to see ya how've you been." He asked as he walked up to the porch

Quickly embracing "Im good Adam how are you and the family...you didnt bring Tanya with you?" she asked as she ushered him into the house.

He smiled rubbing the back of his head as he entered the house. "No sorry I didnt know you'd be here if I did I would have brought the whole family."

Kat giggled lightly and nervously "It was kind of spur of the moment...hehe"

"Spur of the moment huh..." Adam joked and a mischivous look fell upon his face "..."

"Ahah I know that look man and I know what you're thinking so drop it" a deep voice called out from the living room doorway

Adam turned around saw his long time friend Tommy Oliver dressed in a simple black tshirt and blue jeans. "Yea Yea I'll drop it...for now" he chuckled as the two men fist bumped and shook hands.

"Glad you could make it man its good to see ya...shall we get started" Tommy said with a sightly serious tone but still welcoming

"Doesnt matter to me" he replied

"You two go on down and I'll get started on breakfast" Kat said sweetly as she shooed them away.

Tommy smiled and Adam waved as both replied "Thanks Kat"

Adam watched Tommy as he went over to the kitchen counter and took the replica T-Rex's mouth and opened it. A small hatch opened up and he followed Tommy down in to the unknown, he'd be lying if he said he wasnt a little impressed and jealous. As they reached the bottom of the staircase Adam whistled.

"Very nice although Id have to agree with Kira...Hartford's HQ is a bit bigger" Adam jokingly mocked Tommy's Dino Lab

Tommy sighed but smiled "You two just have rub it in don't you she called and said the same, anyway welcome to the Dino Lab 2.0"

"What happened to the first one?"

"Oh you know how it goes villains somehow get in and wreaks the place at least this one didnt blow up in my face." Tommy answered

"Oh yea wow back when the Command Center blew up...the first time...man we had some good times and some rough times."

"Yea we have some of us more recently so lets get right down to it I want you to start from the begining and tell me everything that happened last week." Tommy asked in a slight respective leaderish tone and while both were now grown men and veteran defenders of earth Adam still respected Tommy as a leader.

And so Adam told him the full story of how the Sentinel Knight came to him (for reasons unknown) and then so on and so forth. Kat had told them breakfast was ready and the two men went up to the kitchen for all of them to eat.

By the time they were done eating Adam was just getting to the end. "Wow" was all Tommy and Kat could muster up to say at that moment. Tommy was deep in thought about Thrax he had heard from Zordon long ago that the war of Good vs Evil has gone on for a millenia so its possible Thrax could have been born in the that time but if thats the case why didnt he come to conquer with his parents. _'What's his story...man this is fustrating"_

"Tommy what's wrong" Kat asked her accent flaring a bit as she saw the look on his face

"Oh nothing I was just thinking what would cause Thrax to come earth now...you said that he cut the connection to the morphin grid right?"

"Yeah it was a wreak the only reason we even had our powers was the Sentinel Knight sacrficing what little he had left to energize our morphers...what are you thinking Tommy?" Adam asked

"Cutting the connection to the morphing grid would have blocked it off from ever being accessed ever again even by future generations of rangers..."

"And you think that was his real goal...to ensure the earth had nothing to stop it from being destroyed or taken over" Kat finished his thoughts

"Exactly but he was stopped thanks to you guys, all in all we got lucky what if Sentinel Knight hadn't had enough energy to energize your morphers or worse he wasn't here to begin with." Tommy said sporting a slightly grim look on his face

Adam nodded understanding what Tommy was saying "So what do you prepose Tommy?"

Tommy sat and thought for a moment while Kat took all their empty plates and put them in the dishwasher. He took another sip of his coffee before he spoke.

"I think we need a more proactive way to prevent events like these from happened...what if this had ended up like the United Alliance of Evil invasion..." Tommy paused to let that sink in "...we can not keep relying on these benevolent beings to save us or pull us out of the fire. Its our planet we should be able to protect it on our own should another major alien invasion happen again." He paused again

"After discovering and realizing the power the Dino gems contained, I knew that they would be misused if they wound up in the wrong hands, so I hid them. I had no intention of using them until Mesogog attacked and destroyed the lab I was working in, that's when I had my friend Haley build the Dino Morphers."

Adam mused for a second "I see...first Astronema's massive invasion, then the Serpentera incident and now Thrax. Most of these threats unintentionally stem from our past in sum aspect. Who knows how many more threats are out there planning to invade our home."

"And remember Adam not every threat we've faced has come from outerspace. I've seen Tommy's files Queen Bansheera, Ransik, Master Org, Lothor, Mesogog and The Master. All of these threats have come from the Earth its self, whether it be a future earth or different dimension." Katherine said as she sat back down

Adam sat and pondered for a moment "There would have to be a system to moniter earth for both alien threats and threats on earth, and to counter act a major invasion like Astronema's I think...well no maybe that wouldn't work."

"What'd you have in mind Adam?" Tommy asked

"I was thinking if there were some way to reenergize all of the Ranger Powers that were depleted or destoryed in the past so that in the event of another major invasion there would a major force to stand up and fight against it."

"Having our old friends, and other ranger teams at the ready to defend the planet should such an event take place kind of like an...Army of Light...interesting" Tommy answered nodding his head

"That's a good idea on paper but most past rangers have settled down, built familes and normal lives. You would force them to take back the power?" Kat asked

"No of course not they would have a choice, we all had a choice to take up the power when it was presented to us in the past" Adam responded

Before the conversation could go any further all three former rangers were engulfed in a bright white light and disappeared from Tommy's kitchen.


End file.
